1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aircraft and similar structures, and in particular, to such devices utilizing mass flow engines in which large quantities of air are ingested and then expelled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional aircraft derive lift through the utilization of wings. A wing is an airfoil-shaped structure which provides lift to the aircraft as a result of the reaction to relative air flow about its surfaces. Relative air flow about the surfaces necessary for flight is normally provided by means of engines which propel the aircraft in a forward direction through the ambient air. In the absence of this forward motion, no air flow is generated, and no lift is provided.
Aircraft lift augmentation is normally provided by auxiliary engines, such as JATO's, which provide added thrust to the normal takeoff thrust provided by the main aircraft engines. These are wasteful, since the added lift is created by increased aircraft acceleration, brought about by added thrust provided by the rapid combustion of large quantities of fuel, rather than by more effective application of aerodynamic principles.